Our Weird Sister
by AuthorGanteng
Summary: Kedatangan dua orang kembar identik kediaman Sakamaki membuat semua orang yang disana dibuat geger , siapa kah sebenarnya dua orang itu ? / OOC , OC , abal aneh , typo , ancur , gaje , OC x Sakamaki
1. Chapter 1

Profil OC :

Nama : Alice Vi Hazelburn ( Nama asli , nama Jepang : Alice Sakamaki )

Tinggi : 148 cm

Berat : 40 kg

Umur : 14 tahun

Ciri-ciri :

\- Rambut putih Sebahu

\- Memakai eyepatch di mata kanannya dan mata kirinya berwarna merah .

\- Selalu memakai jaket berhoodie yang terlihat kebesaran untuknya

\- Selalu tersenyum dan jahil pada kakak baru nya

\- Diketahui memakai eyepatch untuk menutupi ' rahasia ' nya

Profil OC 2 :

Nama : Laura Morris Orpheus ( Nama asli , nama Jepang : Laura Sakamaki )

Tinggi : 150 cm

Berat : 41 kg

Umur : 14 tahun

Ciri-ciri :

\- Rambut putih sepunggung

\- Mata berwarna merah

\- Sering memakai syal dan tidak pernah melepaskan syal itu

\- Sering membawa payung aneh(?)

\- Terkadang yandere juga


	2. Chapter 2

Our Weird Sister

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers Rejet

Our Weird Sister Arisa

Gendre : Supernatural , Romance , Humor(?)

Warning : OOC , OC , abal aneh , typo , ancur , gaje , OC x Sakamaki

Summary : Kedatangan dua orang kembar identik kediaman Sakamaki membuat semua orang yang disana dibuat geger , siapa kah sebenarnya dua orang itu ? .

* * *

Terlihatlah di hutan yang lebat , mansion indah ditengah hutan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali kok bisa ada disana . Terlihat dua orang anak perempuan identic berambut putih sedang menghentak-hentakan kaki nya di teras mansion itu .

" Ne , La-nee…kok mereka lama yah pulangnya ? Apa mungkin mereka tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang ? ." Tanya anak perempuan berambut sebahu pada kakaknya yang hanya menatap datar padanya . Sebut saja anak berambut sebahu serta berhoodie ini Alice .

" Tidak mungkin lah mereka tersesat pulang kerumah mereka sendiri Alice…memangnya kamu yang selalu tersesat pulang ?." Jawab kakaknya disertai menjitak kepala adiknya dan masih tetap memasang muka datarnya . Dan dia pun tetap membawa dan memegang payung anehnya walau pun ditengah hutan dan tidak hujan pula , sebut saja gadis ini Laura .

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deruman mobil dan kedua anak itu sontak melihat kea rah suara itu berasal . Keluarlah 6 vampire dan satu gadis manusia dari mobil itu , mereka awalnya berjalan biasa saja tapi segera berhenti setelah melihat dua orang yang tak dikenal ada di depan mansion mereka .

" Hei…kau dua orang disana ? Siapa kalian ? ." Tanya seorang lelaki berkacamata sambil melihat dua orang perempuan itu dengan aneh .

" Masaka~ Apa pengantin baru seperti Bitch-chan lagi~ ? ." Celetuk seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi dengan tampang mesum yang melihat dua orang disana dengan aneh juga .

" Jahat sekali…kita kan masih muda , masa mau jadi pengantin lagi ? Derajat kita lebih tinggi , iya gak ? La-nee~ ." Kata Alice sambil mengedipkan satu mata pada kakaknya .

" Apa maksud kalian dengan derajatnya lebih tinggi ? ." Yui yang asalnya hanya diam bersuara juga , karena perkataan anak berambut sebahu berhoodie tadi seperti menurunkan derajatnya . Seperti bilang kalau jadi pengantin(?) itu rendah .

" Karena kita itu—" Belum juga Alice selesai berbicara , Laura sudah menjitaknya dan membuat anak itu kesakitan dan diam .

" Diamlah Alice , kau berisik . Biar aku yang menjelaskannya , ah tidak . Kalian baca saja surat ini , aku lagi malas berbicara . " Kata perempuan berambut sebahu itu sembari menarik nafas dan melirik ke laki-laki dengan earphone disana . " Ah kau pasti kakak tertua kan ? Papa menyuruh kami memberikan surat ini , silakan dibaca ." Perempuan itu pun memberikan surat kepada laki-laki ber-earphone yang hanya bisa berdiam diri menatap surat itu disana .

" Surat apa ini…" Laki-laki itu pun kembali memasang tampang cool nya saat diberi surat , tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena setelah dia membaca surat itu , dia diam dengan muka shock .

" Oi Shuu…kenapa kau berdiam seperti itu ? ." Tanya laki-laki berkacamata kepada kakaknya yang sedang shock sesudah membaca surat itu .

" Kita membicarakannya didalam saja , karena sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang ." Laki-laki ber-earphone itu pun langsung masuk kedalam dan melempar surat itu kearah laki-laki berkacamata yang hanya memandang aneh kakaknya .

* * *

Di ruang tamu

Kakak beradik itu dengan tenang duduk di ruang tengah keluarga tersebut . Mereka walau baru pertama kali kemansion ini , tapi tampang mereka tenang sekali seperti sampai dirumah sendiri .

Berbeda pula dengan keenam laki-laki disana yang memandang dua orang aneh disana , juga seorang perempuan yang sedang mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka semua , persis seperti pembantu . *eh

" Jadi...bisakah kalian jelaskan kalau kalian siapa ? Jika kalian bukan pengantin seperti Yui , lalu kalian ini siapa ? ." Tanya Reiji menyelidik sambil melihat Laura dan Alice dengan tatapan tajam .

" Cih...padahal kan ada surat yang dikasih papa , kenapa gak kalian baca aja ? Kita sudah lelah sampai di mansion ini...masa harus jelasin kenapa kita disini ?. " Alice hanya memandang Reiji dengan pandangan malas dan dia pun kembali memasang tampang mengantuk nya .

" Alice , jangan seperti itu . Kita ini masih tamu ingat ? Dan iya , Reiji-san...kenapa kau tidak baca surat yang kami baca saja ?." Laura sambil melirik Reiji dengan tatapan datar dan membuat Reiji mendecih kesal , dan dia juga bodoh kenapa coba dia tidak membaca surat yang diberikan itu tadi ? .

Satu menit . Dua Menit . Tiga Menit sudah Reiji membaca surat itu dan membuat laki-laki itu diam membatu melihat isi dari surat ini , serius dia tidak mengerti isi dari surat ini dan dia pun melirik Shuu yang juga sama-sama memasang muka bingung atas isi surat tersebut .

" Ja-Jadi apa maksud surat ini ? D-Dan apa maksudnya bahwa kalian itu adalah adik dari kami...lebih tepatnya adik dari Subaru ?." Reiji menatap isi surat itu dengan kebingungan , dan dia pun berganti melihat adik dan kakaknya yang juga sama bingungnya dengan dia .

" APA MAKSUDNYA INI ?! AKU TIDAK INGAT PERNAH PUNYA ADIK DARI SIAPA PUN !." Subaru yang kaget sekaligus emosi mendengar ini langsung menggebrak tembok terdekat sampai tembok itu rusak . Dan mengundang tatapan tajam dari Reiji , gak tau apa perbaikan tembok itu mahal . Dan dia seenaknya saja merusaknya .

" Kalau kalian tidak percaya...kami punya bukti lain kok ." Ucap Alice sambil membenarkan eye-patch di mata kanannya , dan dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah foto di saku jaketnya . Laura pun menggangguk setuju saat Alice mengeluarkan foto itu .

" Eh foto apa itu..." Kanato mengambil foto itu dari Alice karena tempat dia lah yang paling dekat dengan Alice . Kanato pun memperlihatkan foto misterius itu kepada semua saudara nya .

" I-ini pasti bukan orang itu...mana mungkin dia yang selalu tersenyum licik dan dingin bisa senyum tulus dan idiot seperti ini ." Bahkan si ore-sama Ayato dibuat kaget dengan foto itu , sama dengan saudaranya yang lain yang tidak percaya ama yang mereka lihat . Ayah mereka , Karl Heinz tengah memeluk Alice dan Laura dengan senyuman riang nan idiot , dan juga dibawah foto itu ada **tulisan ' kalian harus jaga adik perempuan kalian , jika mereka terluka , kalian akan ku usir dan ku buang ke negara yang jauh disana ' .**

" Kalau kalian adik Ayato-kun dan yang lain...apa itu artinya kalian juga vampire ?." Tanya Yui ragu-ragu pada Alice dan Laura , tampang mereka terlalu imut sebagai seorang mahluk penghisap darah , tapi Yui juga ragy mereka manusia melihat warna rambut dan mata nya mirip sekali dengan Subaru .

" Tentu saja kami vampire...dan kebetulan kami sangat haus sekarang..." Aura Laura tiba-tiba saja berubah , mata Laura yang semula memang merah menjadi merah menyala dan menatap semua yang disana dengan masih tatapan datar .

" Ck...masa kita harus membagi lagi Yui dengan mereka ? Gila saja , kita berenam saja sudah berebut akan darahnya masa nambah lagi..." Shuu dengan malas memandang kepada Alice dan Laura yang sepertinya akan merebut jatah makan mereka berenam .

" Haha maaf saja...aku tidak suka darah perempuan ." Alice memandang Shuu dengan pandangan malas dan juga dengan senyuman yang meremehkan . Mata kirinya yang merah bersinar memandang mereka dengan tatapan haus sekaligus mengantuk , dia baru sadar kalau dia belum minum darah dari seminggu yang lalu .

" Aku lebih suka darah yang seperti ini..." Laura yang selalu mempilkan tatapan datar tiba-tiba saja tersenyum menyeringai , gadis itu mengambil payungnya dan membuka nya . Lalu secara mengejutkan saat payung gadis itu dibuka , pipi Ayato pun berdarah .

" Darahmu tidak buruk juga , Ayato Nii-san~ ." Laura menjilat ujung payungnya yang ternyata terselip seperti pisau di ujungnya , Ayato yang melihat itu kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat vampire yang suka dengan darah vampire .

" Darah kakak-kakak sekalian pun aku tidak masalah...eh..." Alice bangun dan duduknya dan seketika kepala nya pusing dan badannya menjadi limbung , dia pun sebelum terjatuh ada tangan besar yang menangkapnya . Dan yang menangkap Alice yang menangkap Alice adalah Subaru yang melihat adiknya dengan pandangan khawatir .

" Ke-kenapa dengan anak ini ? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan begini ? ." Tanya Subaru bertubi-tubi pada Laura yang hanya melihat dengan tatapan datar .

" Ah itu...dia hanya belum minum darah selama seminggu lebih mungkin...makanya mungkin dia jadi seperti itu , tidurkan saja dia . Nanti dia akan normal lagi ." Jawab Laura sambil berjalan ke arah Alice dan mengusap kepala adiknya yang pingsan dengan lembut . Dia berniat membopong Alice sendiri tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Alice terasa ringan dan ternyata kakak nya yang bernama Reiji yang mengendong Alice .

" Biar aku saja yang mengendongnya dan mengantar kalian ke kamar baru kalian , ini juga perintah orang itu untuk menjaga kalian jadi kami harus menjaga kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh ." Jawab Reiji seraya mengendong Alice dan merasakan keanehan pada tubuh gadis ini , entah kenapa tubuh gadis ini lebih hangat dibanding vampire lain . Tapi persetanlah , mungkin hanya perasaannya saja .

" Ide bagus...aku juga sudah lelah dan ingin tidur , dan kulihat kalian masih bersekolah he...padahal kami sudah lulus SMA sudah lama..." Ucap Laura saat mengikuti Reiji ke kamar Alice dan dia . Dan membuat semua orang disana tertohok oleh kenyataan bahwa anak-anak perempuan ini ternyata lebih pandai dari mereka .

" Kutahu kau juga haus seperti adik mu , Laura . Tapi kau menyembunyikannya...anak yang menarik ." Ayato menjilat lidahnya saat melihat kepada Laura . Dan disaat itu juga Laura berbalik kepada Ayato dan Laura memberikan seringaian cantiknya kepada ore-sama itu dan membuat Ayato blushing sendiri .

* * *

Bagaimana nasib Alice dan Laura di mansion ini ? Apakah mereka dalam bahaya atau malah Sakamaki sendiri yang dalam bahaya ? Tunggu lanjutannya di ff abal-abal ini :'''v


	3. Chapter 3

Our Weird Sister

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers Rejet

Our Weird Sister Arisa

Gendre : Supernatural , Romance , Humor(?)

Warning : OOC , OC , abal , aneh , typo , ancur , gaje , OC x Sakamaki

Summary : Kedatangan dua orang kembar identik di kediaman Sakamaki membuat semua orang yang disana dibuat geger , siapa kah sebenarnya dua orang itu ?

PS. Karena kayaknya ngebuat dua anak ini umur 14 , kayaknya terlalu muda , kasian yang lain kayak pedo(?) aja ke mereka , makanya kami buat mereka umurnya 15 aja ya OwO

Terus tinggi Alice-Laura sama-sama 160 cm~

Laura hanya mengikuti Reiji yang sedang menggendong Alice . Reiji sedang menuju kamar yang dulu nya ditempati ayahnya , yah bukan nya dia malas menyiapkan kamar . Tapi kebetulan butler mereka sedang izin dan dua orang ini datangnya mendadak . Masa harus Reiji yang menyiapkan kamar seperti pembantu ? Dih , gila saja . Masa gue yang ganteng harus repot-repot nyiapin kamar untuk mereka . Begitulah isi hati sang Reiji yang sebenarnya .

Dan mereka sampai ke kamar yang kelihatannya kamar yang paling besar dari semua kamar yang ada di masion ini .

" Laura...bisa kau buka pintu ini untuk ku ? Ini kuncinya , aku tak bisa membuka nya karena aku sedang menggendong adik mu ini ." Reiji memberikan kunci yang mempunyai ukiran unik di gagang kunci nya .

" Tapi Reiji Nii-san...apa kamar ini tidak terlalu besar ? Kami lebih suka dengan kamar yang biasa saja..." Laura memandang kamar di depannya dengan ragu-ragu .

" Aku memberi mu kamar yang lebih besar karena kalian itu akan tinggal berdua di kamar ini , karena aku yakin kalian tidak akan mau pisah kamar . Dan sekarang tolong lah buka pintu itu Laura..."

Laura pun mengambil kunci dari Reiji dan membuka pintu lalu ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan ia merasa aura kamar tidak asing .

"Ano...Reiji nii-sama...sepertinya aku kenal dengan aura dikamar ini...apakah kamar ini pernah ditempatin oleh seseorang ?." Tanya Laura kepada sang kakak kedua .

Sebelum Reiji menjawab pertanyaan Laura, ia menidurkan Alice di ranjang yang lumayan besar cukup untuk mereka berdua lalu Reiji kembali dengan pose yang sedang berpikir .

"Tentu saja kau tahu tempat ini Laura , ini kan bekas kamar ayah kalian dulu..." Jawab Reiji sambil menatap Laura .

Mendengar jawaban dari Reiji , Laura langsung limbung dan memundurkan tubuhnya dan memegang meja yang kebetulan disana .

" Be-bekas oyaji...Reiji nii-sama , apakah kita boleh pindah ke kamar lain ? Tinggal di kamar ini mengingatkan ku pada kenangan buruk..."

" Hm...kenapa memangnya ? " Tanya Reiji sedikit bingung .

" Karena oyaji itu menjijikan...dia terlalu over-protektif pada kita" Jawab Laura dengan ekspresi shock walaupun Laura berusaha membunyikan dengan muka datarnya .

Reiji yang bingung dengan jawaban Laura langsung menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun beberapa senti .

" Aku tak percaya dia seperti itu...tapi maaf saja , untuk kamar seperti nya tidak bisa . Kamar-kamar lain sedang direnovasi karena perbuatan kakak mu yang hobi merusak barang apapun yang dia lihat . Kalian pasti tidak mau kan menumpang di kamar kakak kalian yang lain ? Apa kalian mau tidur di kamar Yui ? ." Saran Reiji yang tidak membuat hati Laura senang .

" Kami tidak mungkin tidur dengan kakak-kakak itu . Dan juga kami tidak mau merepotkan Yui-san ." Laura menghela nafas pasrah . Sepertinya mereka memang harus tidur di kamar ini .

Reiji melihat jam tangannya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.30 . Sudah cukup malam ternyata semenjak kedatangan dua adik baru nya ini .

" Sudah malam...kau juga tidur dulu Laura , kututup pintu nya ya ." Reiji pun berjalan menuju pintu dan menutup pintu itu .

Setelah kepergian Reiji, Laura naik keatas ranjangnya dan dia melirik sekilas adiknya yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Saat Laura beranjak tidur tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintunya dan Laura berdecih karena tidurnya di ganggu.

Saat Laura membuka pintu nya , Laura kaget akan siapa yang mengetuk pintunya . Tapi gadis cantik itu segera memasang muka datarnya lagi .

" Oi gakki ! Seperti nya kau belum tidur...aku masih bisa mendengar suara mu dari bawah ." Ujar laki-laki yang selalu mengganggap dirinya ore-sama . Dan dengan seenak jidatnya memanggil Laura dengan sebutan gakki .

" Ayato Nii-sama...apa kamu ada keperluan dengan ku ? Karena serius aku sangat ingin tidur ." Jawab Laura dengan nada tidak niat. Lalu Ayato diam sejenak sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Laura masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Ayato.

Tiba-tiba Ayato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan melemparkannya kepada Laura yang langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Bukannya ore-sama ingin memberikanmu sebungkus darah tapi ore-sama tidak haus jadi sayang untuk dibuang" Ujar Ayato yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Laura yang sedikit melongo melihat kelakuan Ayato tadi.

"Kakak yang aneh" Ujar Laura yang kembali dengan muka datarnya dan melihat sekilas sebungkus darah yang ditangannya. Laura tersenyum sekilas dan kembali masuk kekamar untuk kembali tidur.

" Ngh...nee-san , tadi itu siapa ? ." Tanya Alice dengan nada mengigau dan bertanya pada kakaknya .

" Bukan siapa-siapa kok...sudah kita kembali tidur saja ." Jawab Laura disertai senyuman yang selama ini hanya dia perlihatkan pada adiknya .

Malam berikutnya pun tiba. Laura dan Alice keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tengah yang ternyata semua keluarga Sakamaki sedang berkumpul disana tak terkecuali Shuu yang tengah tertidur disana .

" Konbanwa~ Imouto-tachi yang sangat manis~ ayo bergabung dengan kita~ ." Sapa Laito kepada Alice dan Laura , Alice hanya memasang tampang jijik dan Laura hanya memasang tampang datar .

" Konbanwa minna. Sepertinya kalian siap-siap untuk pergi sekolah ? " Tanya Laura kepada kakak-kakaknya

" Sudah jelas lah kak...lihat baju mereka yang sudah memakai seragam seperti itu ." Celetuk Alice menjawab pertanyaan kakak nya .

" Tentu saja kami akan bersekolah , dan sebelum kami berangkat , aku ingin membacakan peraturan mansion ini ." Reiji pun membacakan tata-tertib di mansion ini .

Saat Reiji membacakan peraturan itu , hanya Laura dan Yui memperhatikannya . Shuu hanya tertidur seperti biasa nya , Ayato dan Laito malah bertengkar karena takoyaki Ayato dimakan oleh Laito . Kanato malah memainkan teddy-nya . Subaru dan Alice hanya memasang tampang mengantuk , yah sudah tidak diragukan lagi pasti Alice itu adiknya Subaru .

Setelah selesai membaca tata tertib Laura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Aku mengerti Reiji nii-sama. Kau bisa mempercayakan mansion ini kepadaku dan aku menjamin Alice tidak menghancurkan barang yang dia lihat seperti yang dilakukan Subaru nii-sama" Ujar Laura yang setia memasang muka datarnya sedangkan tersangka yang dia sebutkan langsung protes marah.

"KATA SIAPA AKU SUKA MENGHANCURKAN BARANG ?. " Teriak Alice dan Subaru bersamaan dan membuat seisi ruangan langsung membatin **"Dasar tidak sadar diri".**

"La-nee sendirikan juga sama suka menghancurkan barang" Ujar Alice tidak terima dengan perkataan Laura.

"Aku bisa menahan emosi tidak seperti kamu yang marah langsung menhancurkan barang. Bersyukurlah oyaji tidak memarahimu karena selalu menghancurkan barang" Ujar Laura dengan tampang datarnya .

" Tapi kan sekali nya La-nee marah , kau bisa menghancurkan setengah dari mansion orang itu , aku kan tidak ." Lawan Alice yang tidak mau aib nya terbongkar oleh kakaknya .

Lalu keluarga Sakamaki+Yui yang melihat perdebatan kakak-adik itu pun ber sweatdrop ria , dan mereka tidak akan ragu lagi . Mereka pasti adik Subaru .

"Terserah kalian saja. Kami akan berangkat keselah karena sudah waktunya kami sekolah" Ujar Reiji yang membuat Alice dan Laura yang sedang debat langsung terhenti.

" Ya sudah , kalau kalian mau berangkat ya berangkat saja . Ngapain melihat kami sedang berdebat ?." Jawab Alice tidak sopan dan langsung membuat Laura menjitak kepala Alice .

"Cih...kita berangkat saja" Ujar Ayato yang langsung pergi duluan menuju limousin dan disusul oleh yang lain.

Setelah bunyi limousin sudah menjauh Alice dan Laura masuk kedalam mansion . Alice hanya menidurkan dirinya di sofa yang selalu dipakai kakaknya yang bernama Shuu . Dan Laura yang sedang iseng nya memeriksa kotak surat disana .

Laura menemukan surat yang terdapat lambang sekolah kalau tidak salah tempat Sakamaki bersekolah dan disana terdapat nama mereka.

" Hei Alice , apa kau tahu surat apa ini ? Tidak mungkin ini punya Sakamaki , karena ada nama kita disini ." Tanya Laura sambil meneliti surat tersebut .

" Hm...mungkin surat permintaan kita sebagai guru karena kita terlalu pintar ?." Jawab Alice asal sambil meminum jus strawberry yang baru tadi dibuatkan oleh butler keluarga Sakamaki .

" Hm...sepertinya tebakan mu benar Alice , karena disini tertera kita diminta untuk jadi guru ." Ujar Laura yang telah membaca isi surat dan Alice yang mendengarnya pun langsung menjatuhkan jusnya.

"APA ? malas ah, kakak saja yang menjadi guru. " Ujar Alice yang sedikit berteriak kepada Laura.

"Alice, kita harus menjadi guru karena ini langsung permintaan oyaji jadi kita harus menurutinya" Ujar Laura sambil melihat adiknya dengan pandangan sedikit mengancam.

"Ya-ya sudahlah...sepertinya kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi , sepertinya kita harus menjadi guru ." Kata Alice yang terbata-bata karena takut pandangan kakaknya .

"Dan kapan kita mulai mengajar. " Tanya Alice kepada Laura tapi Alice langsung merinding melihat kakaknya tersenyum manis tapi mengerikan.

"Kita mulai mengajar hari ini dan kita akan membuat mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan kita" Jawab Laura dengan senyum manisnya.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Alice dan Laura yang tiba-tiba harus dipaksa jadi guru ? Tonton kisahnya di chp 3 kalo niat sih :'v


End file.
